minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal! (Minecraft FanFiction)
Book 1 ''' '''Author: WheatleyCoreAperture Narrator: Devon Johnson ' 'Prologue Aperture Science. A company. A company with portals. This is the story of a survivor. A survivor named Devon. This. Is. PORTAL. 'Chapter 1: The Awakening' Yawn... '' "Huh, where am I? Wait. Actually, how did I get here? All I remember was... That's weird, I don't remember anything." I said, as I looked around. "This place looks old..." I stood up, and the floor below creaked. "Woah, this place is ''really ''old." I walked to the door, and opened it. I stumbled foward, almost into the depths below. "Oh my god, where is the floor!?" I saw a small robot, hanging on a metal bar, moving toward me. "Uhh... Hello?" "-Ello!" The little robot said to me. "Name's Stephen. And you must be Devon, right?" "Yes... Where am I?" I asked. "And what's happening?" "You're in Aperture Laboraties, or what I call, Hell. Oh, and what's happening? ''Your awake, is what's happening." Stephen answered. "This is good, actually, very ''good. You can help escape this hell!" "But, how do I get out of this old hotel room?" I asked. "That's easy, wait here, and hang on." Stephen answered. "Ok?" I agreed in hesitation. I looked around, and hanged onto a lamp. The old hotel room started to shake, then move. "Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" "Yes! Oh wait, no." Stephen yelled. "Ok, ok... This is bad. I hope you're holding on real tight!" I held really tight onto the lamp, while the old hotel room moved about, swinging and shaking. Peices of the walls flew of, revealing the inners of Aperture Science. "I found a docking station! We can dock there." Stephen said. The hotel room docked into the docking station, and I came out. Stephen was right above me, on his management rail. "You ok?" Stephen asked, looking down on me. "Yes..." I said. "I have a few bruises though." "Ok." Stephen said. "Come, we need to get a Portal Gun." "A Portal what?" I asked, in confusion. "A Portal Gun, you know, the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device?" Stephen said. "It's a gun that shoots portals." "Ooooh." I said, now knowing what a Portal Gun is. "Come on!" Stephen said, started to go. We walked through hallways, and found a room, with white surfaces and grey surfaces. "Yes! We found Test Chamber #0." Stephen said, excitedly. "I think the portal gun is here some where. Go in." I went inside, and saw a tube, a button, a cube, and a door. ''"I bet that door is the exit." ''I thought. "Ok, get that cube, put it on that button, and you win!" Stephen yelled through the glass. "Ok." I said. I took the cube, and put it on the red button. The door opened, and I went through it. Stephen met me at the end room. "Ok, that was a success! I knew you would do it." Stephen said. "Just a few more, until we get the Portal Gun." And from that moment, I knew this would be a long adventure. 'Chapter 2: Must. Keep. GOING!''' A GIANT SQUID APEARS!!! WEEEEEEEEE Category:Fanfictions Category:Wheatley's Fan Fictions Category:Stories